This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-331623, filed Nov. 22, 1999; and No. 11-331624, filed Nov. 22, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a surgical operation apparatus for remotely transmitting an operation of a master manipulator that a surgeon operates to a sub-manipulator, thereby performing surgical operation.
In a master/slave system, an operation of a master manipulator that the surgeon operates while observing an endoscopic image of a diseased site is recognized by means of a computer for computing a position of the master manipulator. This recognized signal is transmitted to a slave manipulator via an optical fiber cable and a slave manipulator control computer so as to perform a surgical operation.
This master/slave system is disclosed in the specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,792,135, 5,797,900, and 5,807,377. These specifications show a slave manipulator, wherein a support member is turnably provided at a tip end of an insert section to be inserted into a cavity via a pivot section, and a grip member for gripping a tissue or a treatment instrument is turnably provided at this support member.
A driving section is provided at a proximal end of the insert section, and a plurality of motors are incorporated in this driving section. These motors are hung on the support member at the tip end of the insert section and a pulley of the grip member via a wire hung on the pulley. In addition, the rotational force of the motor is transmitted via a plurality of wires hung on the pulley so as to turn the support member at the tip end of the insert section and to openably drive the grip member.
However, the aforementioned conventional manipulator transmits the rotational force of the motor incorporated in the driving section via a plurality of wires hung on the pulley so as to drive the support member and grip member at the tip end.
That is, a plurality of wires are inserted into the insert section, and these wires are pushed or pulled by means of the rotational force of the motor. Therefore, there is a problem that a space is required for retractably inserting wires into the insert section, and the diameter of the insert section increases. In addition, since wires are expanded when a tensile stress is applied, even if the motor is driven to rotate, the support member and grip member may not work well. Further, it is difficult to cause the support member and grip member to reliably approach a target site, and to actuate them finely.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical operation apparatus capable of improving approach properties for a treatment site in a cavity, and improving the degree of freedom for treatment.
The above object of the present invention is achieved by the following surgical operation apparatus. That is, a surgical operation apparatus according to the present invention comprises: an insert section to be inserted into a body; a first jaw having a first grip section, the first jaw being turned about a first bearing provided at a tip end of the insert section; a second jaw having a second grip section, the second jaw being turned about a second bearing provided at the first jaw, the second grip section forming a contacted/spaced face to be contacted or spaced relevant to a grip object in collaboration with the first grip section; a first driving rod connected to the first jaw, the first driving rod advancing or retracting the jaw along the insert section, thereby turning the first jaw; a second driving rod connected to the second jaw, the second driving rod advancing or retracting along the insert section, thereby turning the second jaw by; driving means provided at a proximal end of the insert section, the driving means being adopted to drive the first and second driving rods to be advanced or retracted.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.